Not so lonely anymore
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: It's a quiet night when the door slams open and in walks a demon she maybe knows a little too well. Jo/Meg 2.0. No particular season or episode, merely AU.


Title: Not so lonely anymore

Author: OpheliacAngel

Pairing: Jo Harvelle/Meg Masters 2.0

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: Teen

Summary: It's a quiet night when the door slams open and in walks a demon she maybe knows a little _too_ well.

A/N: No particular season or episode, merely AU. Just wanted to try a new femslash pairing.

* * *

Jo sighs, taking notice of her surroundings. It's a quiet night in the Roadhouse, too quiet, and while she normally might put the jukebox on to eradicate that silence, she doesn't feel like it tonight. Her mother went out to pick up some essentials, and who the hell knows and would want to know where Ash is? She should feel luckily, to get a night all to herself, to think about things or at least put some sad song on and sulk.

Jo Harvelle feels _off _today though, and she's starting to think nothing will soothe the ache she feels deep down in her chest, probably loneliness more than anything.

And then a demon who she's run into quite a few times before, enough to know that the night ahead of her will be one hell of a night, decides to step through the door and stand in place as she takes her shades off, letting the door slam shut behind her and her all too familiar wicked, incredibly sassy grin lighting up Jo's small _small _world.

Sure, Jo wants to smile for just a split second, just cause it turns out she's not alone anymore. But smiling and letting Meg see it won't make things turn out for the better. Instead, it'll only spell out unspeakable trouble for her.

So, the young, determined Harvelle picks up her shotgun from under the bar and points it right at her. Too bad it doesn't faze Meg for a second, she just walks up to the bar, only stopping when Jo comes out from behind it to intentionally stop the demon's movements, showing her she means business, that just because she's a human doesn't mean she won't trust her Harvelle instincts as best she can and put her courage where her mouth is.

Okay, that came out wrong. But still, Jo's not gonna stand around and do nothing.

Meg draws both of her vessel's beautiful hands up in the air, hands that once rubbed up and down the Harvelle's arms possessively, that would pull her hair back from her face and then play with it affectionately. Jo's happiness had been genuine in those moments, but one thing she had to learn the hard way is that demons never stick around.

No matter how hard and fast her heart beats when she's around.

Meg's gesture is a surrender that's rebuked by the look on her face, a look that means she only came here to be up to no good. And what surprise truly is that? "Easy there, sweet cheeks. Don't make this into something you're gonna regret later on." Her pale, soft hands drop and Jo can't help but follow the movement with her eyes, knowing full well she's totally screwed.

Jo swallow and cocks the gun, preparing to fire, "What makes you think I'll come to regret it?"

"I just came in here for a drink, Jo honey. It's your mama's bar after all, ain't it?"

The young hunter sighs, putting the gun down after a moment and scooting back behind the bar, "What'll it be then? So you can go on your merry way as soon as possible."

Meg puts on a pouting face that Jo actually finds to be sort of cute. _Buck up, Jo. She's a demon for christsakes. _

"I'll take the meanest Bloody Mary you can make me. Stronger than hell, sweetheart. Preferably." The demon grins sweetly, her wink making her heart stop for a split second, and Jo feels goosebumps running along her arms and up her back.

"Don't call me sweetheart," she grits out, "lest you want to provoke me to throw you out."

"Fine then," Meg shrugs, "silence it is." And she holds to her word for about a minute or so, but then her curiosity gets the better of her and she really feels up to sweet talking Jo again. She considers it as one of the things she does best after all, and even though she hasn't seen the hunter in months now, it's all starting to come back to her. "So, Jo..."

The bartender looks up from preparing her drink, her hands seeming to do it of their own accord, "What?"

"Wanna spend the night with little ol' me?"

Meg says it in a way that sounds far too appealing to pass up, and Jo was always a sucker for giving into her anyway, because the first time she took that risk, Meg proved herself to her and she would never forget it. Her loneliness is unfortunately catching up to her too. Despite the warning signs going off in her head, she can't help but think, 'Why the hell not? I deserve a break after all.'

Jo doesn't answer, merely enjoys the sight of the demon's delicate, porcelain face as long as she's able to, and she doesn't really want to throw Meg Masters a bone, but one thing she can't deny her is her smile.

**FIN**


End file.
